Wet Hot Vegas Summer
by The-Big-AA
Summary: Summer in Death City has never been hotter, just ask Soul and Maka... LEMON in the first chapter. Soul x Maka
1. Sin City

**_Sin City_**

Summers in Death City left many death weapons and meisters bored out of their minds. While several students of Death Weapon Meister Academy returned home over the summer break, there were those who were stuck in the middle of Las Vegas, suffering in the heat of the desert region. Maka Albarn had the chance to leave Vegas for a vacation with her mother, but in spite of everything, especially her seemingly omnipotent father, decided to stay with her friends to hone her skills with Soul now that he was a death scythe. Since they weren't in school, they all had to occupy themselves by other means, which usually meant spending time together.

Maka and Soul had their friends over for movie night to combat complete and utter boredom. They were gathered around the television watching _Zombieland_ in the dark. Maka, Soul, Patty, and Death the Kid sat on the sofa while Tsubaki and Black Star sat on the floor closer to the television. As humorous as the film was for most of the group, Liz cowered in a corner every time a zombie popped onscreen, which was at least every ten seconds. Regardless, they all had fun being in each other's company and watching the film.

"YAHOOOOOO!" Black Star yelled after _Zombieland_ finished, "That movie was so awesome! If we ever had a zombie apocalypse, we'd kick so much ass. We'd put Tallahassee to shame. Isn't that right Tsubaki?"

"Noooooooo!" Liz shouted from her corner, "No zombie apocalypses ever!" She was visibly shaken by the film despite covering her eyes throughout most of it.

"C'mon Liz," Black Star replied, "It's not like they'd stand a chance against us anyway. You're worried about nothing."

"Oddly enough, I have to agree with Black Star," Death the Kid added, "Those asymmetrical bastards wouldn't stand a chance against us at all."

"Zombies! Zombies," Patty cheered while clapping.

All Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki could do was look on with laughter and confusion.

"By the way, thanks for inviting us over again Maka," Death the Kid stated, "It's quite nice to just hang out with you guys than stay in my mansion."

"What else is there to do other all summer than just chill anyway?" Soul replied, "You guys are welcome back any time."

Black Star looked out the window and noticed that the sun was still out, "How about we leave this dump and do stuff in the city."

"No thanks," Maka replied, "Soul and I are just gonna stay in tonight."

"Awww c'mon, Maka. Stop being such a drag. There's more to life than just reading all day."

"You do know that it's the middle of July and scorching outside, right?" Soul inquired.

"Whatever," Black Star replied, "I'm gonna show Death City why I'm so awesome, no matter how hot it is! Let's go, Tsubaki. Let's show these losers how to have fun."

Tsubaki sighed and shook her head in disdain of Black Star's actions, "Yes, Black Star. I see you later, Maka. I'll call you when Black Star and I get in."

Black Star did a quick handshake with Soul and rushed out of the apartment. Tsubaki hastily followed after patting Maka's shoulder.

"Well I suppose we should head off too," Death the Kid said, "Someone has to convince Liz that zombies aren't real."

"Zombies! Zombies!" Patty cheered as her and Death the Kid left the apartment lugging Liz behind them.

After letting their friends out, Soul and Maka let out a heavy sigh from treating their house guests. Both were sweaty and exhausted due to the heat, no matter how strong their air conditioner was.

"Well," Maka began, "we have the house to ourselves now. Took long enough huh?"

"You know we could've just left with Black Star and Tsubaki right?" Soul asked, "Sure as hell would've beaten staying home."

"You said so yourself, Soul. It's scorching out there. Better to suffer inside with an AC than outside with the blazing sun."

"So you're actually just gonna read all night?" Soul inquired, "I don't know, that's pretty uncool."

"Well just so you know, I don't care what you think," Maka retorted.

"Ain't that the biggest lie of the year," Soul muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Maka asked as she closed her book, gearing for a Maka chop.

"Errr nothing. I'm gonna take a shower." Soul scurried to the bathroom to avoid the dreaded Maka Chop. Maka reopened her book and headed to her room for a night of reading.

Soul enjoyed every second of his shower. He didn't necessarily need to scrub his body; he just wanted to feel the cold water drench his body. He closed his eyes in attempt to forget about the heat, forget about his sweat, forget about how insecure he felt about his musical ability, and forget about Maka's nagging. For some reason, however, he couldn't seem to get Maka out of his mind. The more he thought about her, the more excited he felt. He couldn't place his finger on it, but Maka creeping his thoughts enticed him.

"Crap," Soul contemplated, "Am I really thinking about Maka now? This feels so weird."

As he scrubbed his body, he imagined Maka's hands touching him all over his body. As much as he might have wanted to, he couldn't stop touching himself, thinking that Maka was there with him. He felt her touch run down his body, tracing his scar and his abs. As soon as his hands drifted below his midsection, he snapped out of his daze and tried his best to maintain his composure.

"Get a hold of yourself Soul," he thought, "it's at least 100 degrees outside and not that much cooler inside. You're hot and bothered, not attracted to your meister, your A-cup meister. Despite that fact that she's your best friend and roommate, despite the fact her legs are amazing, despite how attract…fuck me. No! Screw…no! Damn, I'm a mess."

Meanwhile, Maka was lying on her bed enjoying her book wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear. She had a knack for immersing herself in the books she read, whether great or not so great. This particular novel held her interest mostly because Liz let her borrow it. At first, its sexual nature astonished her but she grew to enjoy it. With every passing word, she rubbed her feet against the mattress in excitement. The best part was that Soul couldn't judge her for reading something so provocative. She never felt so pleasured by reading before.

Soul decided that it would be best if he got out of the shower, but he realized that he forgot to bring a change of clothes with him to the bathroom.

"It's okay, Soul," he thought, "just book it to your room without even noticing Maka and stay in there for the rest of the night, easier than making Patty laugh.

Soul wrapped a towel around his torso and quickly walked towards his room. It felt like a mile long walk for him, as he was practically naked and his roommate could notice him at any time. Just before he entered his room, he heard a moan from Maka's room.

"Ohh crap, Maka's in trouble!" he thought.

Soul kicked his weapon instincts into high gear and backtracked to Maka's room, he peered through and saw her touching herself. His face instantly turned beet red with astonishment. He tried to turn away and repress the sight, but he couldn't help but stay in the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maka shouted as she threw her book at Soul's forehead.

"Hey, I thought you were in pain!" Soul replied after dodging the book. Maka's face was crimson in embarrassment as she attempted to cover her body.

"How could you be so damn dense, Soul? Unless you meant to spy on me."

"I didn't mean to do anything! I was on my way to my room and I heard you moan. So yeah, you can call me dense for not thinking of masturbation above every other possibility.

"Whatever Soul, and why are you in a towel anyway."

Maka's idleness irritated Soul at this point, "I was in the shower! Seems like you're losing brain cells from all the 'jilling' off you've been doing."

Maka wanted to give him the mother of all Maka Chops, but her eyes were fixated on the scar that ran down his body. Usually, she looked at the scar with bitter guilt, but this time she felt quite aroused by it. She took more time to study Soul's torso, noticing how toned his abs and pectorals were.

"If you're going to Maka Chop me, now's the time to do so," Soul said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can you actually hand me the book from the floor?" Maka muttered.

Soul picked the book up from the floor with one hand while holding his towel up around his waist with his other hand. He knew Maka wasn't the greatest catcher in the world, so he would have to personally hand it to her. As he approached her bed, he gave off a heavy blush of embarrassment. He looked into Maka's green eyes and saw a beautiful creature. The way Soul looked into her eyes made Maka blush also. She wanted to turn away after she received her book, but she kept her eyes fixated on Soul.

"Umm, is it getting hotter in here or is it just me?" Soul asked hesitantly.

Maka nearly gasped when Soul spoke but instead licked her upper lip and sat up on her bed, "It's just you."

In one swift motion, Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck and collided her lips into his. Soul was astonished and didn't know how to react. Maka kept kissing and pulling him forward but wasn't strong enough to bring him to the bed. Soul was practically frozen and tried to pull away but Maka pulled him back in.

"Maka, what are we doing?" Soul asked.

"Something we should've done a long time ago," Maka muttered back as she gave Soul another kiss. Years of pent-up tension were being released within minutes and they started to get used to this contact. Soul decided there was not point in holding back any longer and picked Maka up into his arms from her bed. His towel fell from around his torso in the process, but he carried her from her room to his. Maka released herself from Soul's arms and kissed him in the doorway. She stood on her toes to match his height while Soul moved his hands down to her waist.

"What are you doing?" Maka panted in between kisses.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked in confusion.

"Your hands."

"You don't like them around your waist?"

"No, so put them somewhere useful."

Picking up on this, Soul slid his hands further down, removing Maka's underwear and picking her up. Maka responded by wrapping her legs around Soul's torso.

"Is this better?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, much better," Maka said as she took off her tank top, fully disclosing her slender body to Soul. Soul proceeded to carry Maka to his bed where they caressed each other passionately. He moved his hand down to her thighs and firmly grasped it. As they kissed, Maka stuck her tongue inside of Soul's mouth. Instead of fending off her tongue with his, Soul shifted his body to nibble her neck, causing her to groan with pleasure.

"Soul," Maka moaned, "I want you."

"I want you too," Soul replied as he kissed her lips. Without looking, he stuck his hand in his bedside table drawer to pull out a condom. He rolled off of Maka to slip the condom on his erect penis. Maka touched herself in anticipation and wished for Soul to take her into ecstasy as soon as possible.

"I'm ready," Soul muttered. He moved himself on top of Maka and began kissing her neck once again. Maka arched her back and tilted her head backward. Soul moved down to kiss her breasts, despite not thinking they were big enough for his liking. When he licked around the areola, she moaned out his name. Soul took this as a reason to keep kissing her all over her body. It was as if he worshipped the body he's made fun of for a long time.

As much as Soul loved kissing Maka, he was anxious to further seduce her. He shifted his body up to slowly thrust himself inside of her. Maka and Soul winced in pain, but neither of them wanted to stop. Soul's kisses were her weakness and her biggest desire; she didn't mind the pain that came with his thrusts because all she could focus on was how much of a great time she was having.

Soul kept a constant motion, pushing steadily while looking at Maka's chest. Soul didn't want to make any awkward movements; he relatively knew what he was doing but didn't want to make any mistakes that would hurt or annoy Maka. He propped himself up with his arm to gain leverage causing her to smile. Maka felt his hot breath on her face with each thrust. She tilted her head aside because she was slightly annoyed that it smelled like popcorn.

They looked into each other eyes with absolute surprise. They still couldn't believe they were pushing their relationship further than they could fully fathom. It made them smile because they knew they couldn't tell anyone about their transgressions, at least not yet. This was something that they could share, which is what Maka has wanted for the longest time. Thinking about this made her moan loudly as Soul kept thrusting his hips and kissing her body.

"Soul!" Maka gasped, "go faster!"

Without a word, Soul slightly increased his speed and intensity. Maka groaned louder causing Soul to let out a small moan himself. When Soul kissed her neck, Maka writhed her body. She felt she was going to burst any second, but didn't want Soul to stop. He thrust his hips faster and harder as her moans grew heavier and louder.

"AHHHH SOUL!" Maka cried out. Soul went faster and harder until he let out a heavy groan. He eventually came to a stop while Maka gasped for air. Both of their faces were red with excitement and they were sweating all over their bodies. Soul rolled off of Maka to lie next to her. He was panting. She was panting. They were left in silence while they stared at the ceiling. Soul turned his head to look at Maka as she took deep breaths. She turned her head to look into his eyes and smiled, causing him to laugh.

"I still can't believe we just did it," Maka muttered.

"That was pretty cool," Soul laughed, "it hurt but it was cool." He held her hand and stroked her hair with his other hand. Maka grabbed his chin to bring him in for another kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Neither of them had anything to say. They just grinned while holding hands. When Maka went for another kiss, Soul rolled out of bed to leave his room.

"Where are you going?" Maka whined.

"I need another shower," Soul replied as he threw his condom in the garbage, "a cold cold shower."

"Then I'll come with you." Maka left Soul's bed to follow him to the bathroom. When Maka passed him, she gave him a peck on the cheek and lips. All Soul could do was chuckle and pull his hair as they entered the bathroom.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. If I get good enough reception, I start working on to finish it. It was my first time writing a lemon and I hope it was realistic and not too generic.


	2. The Uncovering

**_The Uncovering _**

"Black Star," Tsubaki called out, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"What do you mean this isn't a good idea?" Black Star replied while marching, "those two are hiding something from us and I wanna know what. Aren't you at least worried why you haven't seen much of them for the past two weeks?"

"No, because I already know what's going on," Tsubaki muttered to herself.

"Could you just use that tiny brain of yours for once in your life, Black Star?" Liz asked, "Seriously, even Patty knows what's going on between them."

"Well we're already here so we might as well see what's up," Black Star answered as he knocked on the door and shouted Soul and Maka's names. When they heard it, Soul and Maka stopped fooling around in fear Black Star would hear them.

"If we don't make any sounds, they'll probably think we're not home," Soul whispered.

Maka nodded her head and stopped kissing Soul. The room went quiet except for the couple's faint breathing. They waited for a few seconds after the knocking stopped to resume their kissing.

"Now where were we," Maka stated as she pinned Soul to the bed. Soul looked up to see Maka slowly straddle him. She placed her hands on his chest and sighed airily. Soul tried to sit up and kiss her neck, but she pinned him back down. Maka bit her lip and Soul arched his head. Both of their breaths slowly grew heavier and Maka lunged to give Soul a kiss.

"Do you like that?" Maka asked seductively.

"This isn't Liz's book, Maka," Soul replied, "plus, you suck with dirty talk."

"Fine, whatever you say," Maka pouted as she kissed Soul's neck.

"While you're at it," Soul coughed, "get your hair out of my mouth."

"Well move your head so I can kiss you."

As soon as they were about to kiss, they heard a scream from the window. They sharply turned their heads and quickly covered themselves as their faces turned red.

"BLACK STAR! YOU PERVERT!" Maka screamed as she threw a book through the window, directly hitting Black Star's forehead along with a shard of glass. Black Star plummeted down to the ground and Tsubaki immediately ran to his aide.

"Maka, Soul!" Tsubaki yelled from the street, "if you can hear me, I'm sorry that Black Star invaded your privacy like that!"

Maka and Soul simply groaned in annoyance. Maka slowly moved herself off of Soul's midsection and put his shirt and her underwear on. Soul sat up to put his boxers on and sat on the edge of the bed.

"If you guys wanna come in for whatever, you can," Maka shouted from the window. In due time, the couple heard a knock on their door and Soul went to answer it.

"Ahhh Soul! I didn't realize how excited you were to see me," Liz joked as she looked at his crotch. Soul blushed while Patty came in chuckling.

"This really has me wondering how Maka's father will react if he finds out," Death the Kid remarked as he entered the apartment. Soul rolled his eyes at that very thought.

"Soul, I'm really sorry for all this," Tsubaki lamented while dragging Black Star in behind her by his collar.

"Really Tsubaki, it's not too big of a deal," Soul replied. When he saw Black Star gushing blood from his forehead, he smacked him upside his head, causing him to moan.

As the group sat down wherever they could in the cozy living room, they made attempts at eye contact with their hosts. Soul and Maka twiddled their thumbs. Maka's eyes traveled everywhere in the living room trying to avoid her best friends while Soul simply palmed his forehead and took a deep breath. The wind from outside made louder noises than the people in the apartment.

"Ohhh Soul," Liz said breaking the silence, "aren't you gonna thank me? Without my book, Maka wouldn't have slept with you in the first place."

The whole room burst into laughter, even Black Star who groaned in between laughter due to his injuries.

"From what I heard, it seems like Maka's the screamer in the sack," Black Star teased.

As soon as Maka raised her arm with a book in hand, Soul restrained her to prevent further injuries. He put his arm around her shoulders as she sighed to calm herself down.

"Really, the only one who had an issue with you two ditching us for two weeks was the one lying in pain on the floor," Death the Kid mentioned, "the rest of us were fine with you two spending time to yourselves."

"Thank you guys for being so understanding," Maka said while smiling, "not that we were too worried."

"Come to think of it," Black Star began, "are you two like a couple now? Or is this just a friends with benefits phase you two are going through?"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried, "You can't just ask them such a personal question."

Soul and Maka looked into each other's eyes then looked away. They couldn't see each other's blushes that reddened their cheeks but their friends could, causing them to smile warmly.

"Besides, it's not like they need to answer it right away," Liz stated, "You two hooked up for only two weeks straight. You sure as hell don't have to plan a wedding now."

"You might want to graduate before even thinking about marriage anyway," Death the Kid interrupted, "though you two probably should've waited to have this tryst too, but my ideas sure didn't stop you."

"Sorry not everyone is like you and can resist hot sex," Liz muttered.

"Well if you and Patty had symmetrical bodies, the offer might be on the table!" Death the Kid hissed back.

"Are you seriously implying that you would sleep with me and Patty if our bodies were symmetrical?" Liz had to muster most of her strength to prevent herself from punching Death the Kid.

"I'm not implying anything! I think I made myself perfectly clear!"

All Patty could do was laugh at Liz and Kid's argument. Tsubaki shook her head while Soul and Maka looked on in confusion.

"Regardless, you two should be careful," Death the Kid continued, "I don't just mean protection wise, but also in the sense of this affecting your friendship and working partnership. You two are a great team and we don't want to see you two have this lead into a falling out of sorts."

"We appreciate the worry Kid," Soul responded, "but Maka and I have been talking about this in between all the sex. If anything, this brought us closer than ever."

"Isn't that a surprise," Liz and Death the Kid quipped simultaneously. Everyone in the room chuckled once again.

"So how was the first time?" Black Star asked nonchalantly as he sat up from the floor.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Tsubaki, don't act like you weren't wondering the answer yourself," Black Star replied, "I'm just cool enough to actually ask."

Tsubaki turned her head to blush while Soul and Maka looked away from their friends once more.

"I think it's time to leave now," Death the Kid stated as he rushed Black Star and Tsubaki out of the apartment, "have fun you two."

"But not too much fun," Patty chimed while her and Liz left behind them. Soul and Maka sighed and looked into each other's eyes, smiled at each other, and kissed.

After parting ways with Black Star and Tsubaki, Death the Kid and his twin pistols found themselves wandering around DWMA campus. Patty and Liz dragged along while the eyes of Death's son glistened over the architecture of the main building.

"Just look at it, ladies," Death the Kid gushed, "have you ever seen anything so perfect? It's unspoiled symmetry and just walking near it brings tears to my eyes. I still can't believe it's mine now."

"That's only the hundredth time he's mentioned it this week," Liz muttered to Patty.

"Kid, I want something to eat," Patty hollered.

"Patty you know you can't keep Kid away from perfect symmetry," Liz mentioned.

"But I'm starving," Patty moaned, "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"We will get food soon Patty," Death the Kid stated, "just as soon as I…" Death the Kid stopped dead in his tracks, causing Liz and Patty to bump into him. They saw Spirit Albarn walking out of DWMA with a student. The student walked off as Spirit noticed the trio in the distance.

"Hey Kid," Spirit called out.

"Do not mention you know what," Death the Kid muttered to Liz and Patty.

"Nice running into you during the summer," Spirit said, "admiring the symmetry of the building you inherited from your father I see."

"Of course. I treat this place as if it was my creation."

"Speaking of creating, have you talked to Maka lately? I've tried calling her but she never returns them. I just want her to know I miss her very much."

"I'm sure she knows how much you miss her, Mr. Albarn. She's just been training with Soul for the past couple of weeks."

"Of course she's spending time with the no good delinquent. I'm sure he's plotting on taking my precious Maka away from me as we speak."

"You have no idea," Liz muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, we have to run an errand," Death the Kid stammered, "we'll see you soon."

Death the Kid hurried off with Liz and Patty following close behind. Spirit walked the other way, eventually making his way to the main plaza of Death City. He noticed beautiful women passing by him every second with curvaceous bodies and more than friendly smiles. He gave a cool smile on the outside to some of them but inside his blood traveled south and his heart skipped a few beats. Some of the women smiled at him in return but one in particular shyly blushed, looked away, and straightened her hair with her hands . Spirit changed directions to approach the young woman but felt a cold hand on his shoulder. It was the same touch that always sent shivers down his spine and made his blood travel up to his heart.

"You're hopeless, Spirit," Stein muttered blankly.

"And you make me wish we were never partners," Spirit snapped, "why is it always you to interrupt my conquests with the ladies?"

"Because it brings me joy in my joyless life."

"Says the man who's going to have a child in a few months."

"Anyway, I have to talk to you about something important."

"Can it wait? The last time you had to talk to me about 'something important' you nearly castrated me,"

"It's about your daughter."

Hearing those words made Spirit's heart sink to his stomach and head to bow; they opened his ears to everything else Stein had to say.

"I know you haven't talked to Maka in a while," Stein continued, "but it's only fair that you know tha…"

"Let me guess," Spirit interrupted calmly, "She's sleeping with Soul, isn't she?"

"How did you know?" Stein asked. The tone of Spirit's voice surprised him the most as he pictured his former partner exploding in rage.

"I think the better question is how do you know that my daughter is sleeping with anyone, let alone Soul," Spirit replied.

"Marie and I were coming home from dinner one night when we saw them kissing next to the fountain. They didn't see us but Marie couldn't shut up about it for days, talking about how adorable it was."

Spirit sighed dejectedly and took a seat on the nearest bench. He looked up to the sky and saw birds flying by, causing him to tear up a little. He wiped his eyes and looked back at Stein.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming," Spirit replied dejectedly, "I just thought I wouldn't have to deal with this for a little while longer. I mean she's barely sixteen now and she's having sex? With that delinquent nonetheless."

"You say that yet you don't mean it," Stein said as he sat down next to Spirit, "deep down, you know that Soul and Maka are a perfect fit for each other."

"That doesn't mean that I want them to have sex now, or at all for that matter. She's way too young."

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,"

"But she's supposed to be smarter than me, Stein."

"In a way, she still is. It's not like she's sleeping with a random guy she just met. She's sleeping with someone she loves."  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Hearing those words sent a warm sensation down Spirit's body.

"Your little Maka is not so little anymore, Spirit," Stein said as he put his hand on Spirit's shoulder. This time, Spirit didn't feel the customary shiver down his spine.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to her about this," Spirit replied as he got off the bench, "I'm just gonna need some help with it."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Spirit inquired.

"Oh I am." Spirit rushed off into the distance while Stein sat on the bench in shock. He dug into his pocket for a bag of peanuts and watched his best friend run back to DWMA.

A/N: Thank you all for reading. This chapter took a little longer than expected since my summer heated up towards the end and I'm staring my sophomore year in college. Either way, I will try my absolute best to have the final chapter of this fanfic up by the end of the month. But for now, enjoy this quirky/quasi-heartwarming chapter. :D


	3. City of Love

**_City of Love_**

During a rainy night, Soul and Maka stayed in their apartment to watch _Ray_. Soul's eyes stayed glued to the screen while Maka rested her head on his shoulder lovingly, pretending to watch along. Soul may have paid more attention to the film, but even he resorted to kissing her forehead between scenes, accidentally tasting strands of her hair. Maka felt suffocated by his arm when he wrapped it around her waist but cuddled closer to him. She tugged on his shirt to get his attention and they slowly kissed each other.

"You're so comfy Soul," Maka lulled, "I love laying next to you."

"I love how you decided to watch the movie with me instead of reading like you normally do," Soul responded while smiling.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Then why not wait until later? You can read your stupid book and I can watch my movie now, then we can spend time together our way."

"I said with you, not under you Soul."

"Oh that's not fair! You put yourself in that position every night!" Soul shifted himself so Maka's head would fall on the couch.

"I meant I wanted us to hang out together," Maka continued, "we don't always have to mess around all the time."

"Well, we went out for dinner a few days ago, doesn't that count?" Soul asked.

"Yeah but what did we do after we came back?

"Ohhh yeah," Soul chuckled.

Maka sat up on the couch and pouted, "Soul, you're not taking me seriously."

"Do you want me to get serious?" Soul sighed as he sat next to Maka.

"I don't know. I think I do. I had a great summer with you; I don't want it to end just because we have to go back to saving the world and junk."

"So saving the world takes a backseat to whatever we have?"

"Pretty much, you're more important to me than anything." Maka placed her hand on Soul's knee and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Whoa, slow down Maka," Soul said as he blushed and tried to turn away.

"It's a little too late for that." Maka tenderly kissed Soul on his neck, causing him to groan. Her light bites pinched small sections along his neck and made him shiver. She moved her lips up to his cheek and then to his lips, forcing her tongue inside of his mouth. Soul moved to the arm of the sofa where Maka climbed atop of him and put her hands on his cheeks. He responded by sticking his hands up her shirt, removing it, exposing her lean body to him.

"You look so beautiful," Soul whispered.

Maka looked into Soul's eyes and smiled. He looked at her in the same way she looked at him when they first had sex: full of desire and admiration. Sitting on top of him sent vibrations all over her body, causing her to quiver.

Soul caressed Maka and pinned her on the sofa. He traced her neck and chest with his lips, making her moan faintly. As every other second passed, Soul smiled as he made contact with his lover. Maka felt the affection in each kiss; every time she moaned made Soul kiss her body longer. He sat up to take off his shirt, only for Maka to pull him back on top of her and embraced him once more. Their heads slowly bobbed between each kiss, hands moved up and down bodies, the credits from the movie played as the lovers moaned and groaned, rain hit the windowpane. They stopped for a second and smiled right at each other.

"Should we continue this in the bedroom?" Soul asked.

"As if you had to ask," Maka replied as she stood up and walked towards Soul's bedroom.

When Soul started to follow Maka, he heard a loud knock on the door. He groaned and Maka came from the bedroom to return back to the living room, moaning along the way.

"Tsubaki?" Soul inquired.

"No, has to be Liz," Maka replied as she put her shirt back on, "I didn't give her book back yet."

"The book that started it all," Soul muttered.

Maka looked through the peephole and her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. She turned away from the door to look Soul in his eyes with a distraught look.

"Run for your life," Maka uttered.

"Is it your father?" Soul asked quietly, "I'm not afraid of him at all. You know that."

"Worse, it's both my parents."

Soul's crimson eyes whitened in a flash. His body froze and his heart skipped plenty of beats. All he could do was stand shirtless with an erection as Maka slowly let her parents into their apartment. After Spirit and Kami hugged their daughter, Spirit picked up Soul's shirt from the floor and tossed it to him while glaring deep into his eyes. Soul's eyes focused on Maka's mother though, who looked like an older version of Maka. Soul put on his shirt as Kami approached him to shake his hand. He noticed that her skin felt as soft as his lover's and her blonde hair flowed exactly the same. He felt intimidated looking into her green eyes but she smiled as they shook hands. He relaxed and sat down next to Maka on the sofa. Her parents pulled up chairs to across from the young lovers, saying nothing. Their dripping legs made more sounds than the four people in the apartment for what seemed like hours.

Soul absolutely avoided looking at Spirit while Maka could not help but look at her beloved mother, the woman who gave her the best advice on being the greatest meister she could be. She felt a smile come along but it turned into a frown after a while. As soon as Maka tilted her head down, Soul put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Spirit nearly jumped out his seat in desperation but saw Kami's serene look on her face and instantly calmed down.

"Okay you two," Spirit started, "let's not waste time here. Kami and I came to talk to you both about this relationship you two are having."

"How do you know there is even a relationship going on between us?" Maka retorted.

"We heard faint moaning underneath the sounds of the television before we knocked on the door," Kami replied, "We stood out in the rain before this one decided he wanted to break the door down."

Maka and Soul quickly blushed in front of her parents.

"Plus, Stein told me about you two kissing at the fountain a few days ago," Spirit mentioned, "that's why I called Kami to come down here.

"God this is so embarrassing," Maka exclaimed while burrowing her face in her hands.

"So what now, are you going to finally kill me for putting my hands on your daughter?" Soul asked Spirit wryly.

"You little punk!" Spirit shouted, "I take back every nice thing I ever said about you!"  
"Spirit, calm down," Kami said flatly, "we all know you're not going to do anything to Maka's boyfriend."

"Are you just gonna let him talk to me like that?"

"Yes." Kami glared at her ex-husband and motioned him to sit. Spirit dejectedly complied and inhaled to calm down.

"Mom, Dad," Maka began, "I know you two think I'm too young to be in this type of relationship but I do care about Soul a lot and he cares about me. We've been through a lot together and it's more than just fooling around. I… I… I'm in love with him."

Soul's face froze at Maka's revelation while Kami couldn't help but smile.

"You love me?" Soul asked, "You actually love me?"

"No, I only said that so my parents don't severely maim you," Maka replied, "of course I love you, you idiot."

"Well Soul," Spirit interrupted, "do you have anything to say to that?"

"Spirit, relax," Kami stated, "don't try to make him nervous. It's obviously not working anyway."

"Kami, how can you be so calm about this?" Spirit inquired, "this delinquent is sleeping with our daughter and you're acting like it's not a big deal."

"That's because it isn't a big deal. I trust Soul around our daughter a lot more than you seem to."

"Well thank you, Maka's mom," Soul mumbled while blushing, "I didn't think you would feel that way."

"Please Soul, call me Kami," Kami replied, "anyway, while I do wish you two would have waited to take your relationship to the next level, I know what it's like to be young and in love. I mean, I made the mistake of marrying this one here."

Spirit's body hunched forward and moaned when he heard Kami speak, "You didn't say that when we had Maka."

"That's because you didn't cheat on me until Maka got older. Plus, I know Soul wouldn't dare cheat on Maka, right?"

"Not at all Kami," Soul replied adamantly.

"You say that now but watch Maka come crying to me about you cheating on her with Blair," Spirit interjected.

"Soul would never do that to me and I would never come to you with a problem," Maka replied, "If Soul wanted her, he would've made moves on her long ago."

"What makes you believe that?" Spirit asked while getting in Soul's face, "he seems like the type to do something like that."

"Well for starters, you already beat me to the punch. Why would I want your sloppy seconds?" The women snickered as Spirit sat back down and folded his arms in shame.

"Cool and hilarious," Kami chuckled, "you sure know how to pick your men Maka."

"For a second, I was worried that I let you down Mama," Maka replied earnestly.

"You couldn't let me down even if you tried, my dear. Sure, I'm not too keen on you two getting together so young; but I know you two have been partners for at least three years. I understand that the older you get, the hornier you get."

"Kami!" Spirit shouted.

Maka and Soul simply blushed at Kami's crass statement.

"Let me finish," Kami growled, "I was just like you growing up, Maka. I only had Spirit to really talk to and I even had to room with him as soon as we became partners. When I got old enough, I slept with him against my better judgment; but I kept sleeping with him and we had a great time together. Then we had you and true colors began to show. He's not the best father but he was an even crappier husband. Do I regret the time I spent with him though? Absolutely not, I loved him and still love him in a way. I know you're very smart and I'm sure you and Soul make each other happy. I just don't want to see you hurt in the long run like I was honey.

"Against your better judgment?" Spirit muttered, "You never mentioned that."

"I knew you were girl crazy, Spirit," Kami replied, "from the moment I met you."

"Mom," Maka said, "I'm glad you support my relationship with Soul for the most part. I also know how concerned you must be, but I know Soul. I guess the reason I love him so much is because he's the opposite of Papa. He's never had eyes for any other girl and we've became so close to each other that I don't mind how he thinks he's too cool for anything. I'm also excited you met him and see how great of a guy he is."

"That's what I'm here for dear," Kami warmly replied as she turned to Soul, "how about you, Soul. What do you have to say about all of this?"

"Well," Soul stuttered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to regain his composure, "This is the first time I'm saying this but I love Maka too. She brings out the best in me and I hope I bring out the best in her. Hell, I almost died for her on at least ten separate occasions. The thing is, I would do it again in a heartbeat. She makes me so happy and I can't see myself with anyone else. Sure, you two might think this is just a teenage love but like you said, Kami. We have been partners for three or so years; we know each other inside and out at this point of our partnership. It's just that now, we're expressing our love for each other. I might not be able to persuade you that I'm right for Maka. I don't care about that; all I care about is keeping Maka safe and being by her side for better or for worse."

"Soul, you really mean that?" Maka asked gently.

"Of course, Maka. I mean, you have me sounding like a chick flick but I don't care anymore. I love you. I don't care how uncool I sound when I say it."

Maka peered her head down to chuckle then looked into Soul's eyes lovingly.

"Well I'm convinced," Kami replied, "you are a fine young man, Soul. I'm happy you're dating our daughter."

"Well I'm not," Spirit stated emphatically, "are you two even using condoms? Birth control? Are you clean Soul? Are you pregnant Maka?"

In an instant, the back of Spirit's head crashed on to the floor and a bruise on his forehead appeared, from a book nonetheless.

"You beat me to the punch, Maka dear," Kami remarked, "or rather the book throw."

"To answer your questions, Spirit," Soul stated, "I have a drawer full of condoms in my room, Maka's not on birth control, she and I were virgins before each other, and she's not pregnant because last week was her time of the month."

"Get on the pill, Maka," Kami responded firmly, "better to be safe than sorry. You never know when a condom breaks."

Maka and Soul nodded their heads at Kami's request.

"Is there anything else we should know about before I get another concussion from my daughter," Spirit groaned while getting up.

Without a word, Maka stood up and approached her parents to hug them. Her arms wrapped around both of their backs and they brought her closer to their bodies. Soul looked on and admired the scene in front of him. As soon as Kami released, Spirit brought them back in for a tighter embrace. Maka freed herself and sat back down next to Soul.

"Are you too cool to hug your girlfriend's parents Soul?" Kami asked as she extended her arms out. Soul stood up and hugged Kami, chuckling and blushing while doing so. He let go and looked into Spirit's eyes. Tension arose in the apartment until Kami pushed her ex-husband into Soul's body, creating an uncomfortable embrace.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will kill you," Spirit muttered into Soul's ear with a harsh tone, "but, I'm pretty much certain I'm telling you this for nothing."

"Good to know," Soul replied as he stepped back, flashing his spiky smile.

"I'll be in town for a few days so why don't the four of us have dinner tomorrow night?" Kami inquired. Soul, Spirit, and Maka all nodded in agreement to Kami's idea.

"Great, so we shall see you two lovebirds tomorrow," Kami continued, "I'll call you about the details tomorrow, Maka."

"Good night, Mom," Maka said as she hugged Kami, "it was so great to see you."

"Ohh and one more thing, for your father's sake, try not to have sex tonight."

Maka's eyes widened at the request but she took a deep breath and nodded. She ushered her parents out of the apartment and exhaled sharply. Soul looked at her in astonishment but all Maka could do was smile.

"I'm sure glad we survived that," Maka rejoiced, "For a second, I though my mom was going to kill you."

"I knew all along your mom was going to be cool with me being with you," Soul replied as he sat back on the couch with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Of course you did. You're a real judge of character."

"But did you really have to promise her we weren't gonna have sex tonight?"

"What was I going to do? Say no to my mother?"

Soul stood up and approached Maka who was resting on the door. He placed his hands on the door and looked into her eyes. She felt his hot breath reach her neck and felt her legs shaking.

"Not tonight, Soul" Maka moaned, "I promised her."

"She said for your dad's sake, not hers," Soul said seductively as he kissed his lover's neck.

"I know, but I don't want to ris…" her head swiftly slanted to the left when Soul nibbled on her left earlobe. He refused to let her get a word in edgewise. His nibbles turned into light bites all on the left side of her body. Maka halfheartedly attempted to push him away but he quickly resumed his seduction.

"What's…she…going to say when…she finds…hickeys…on my neck…" Maka stammered.

"Tell her that she didn't say we couldn't make out if covering them up doesn't work." Soul lulled in reply. He raised her shirt to kiss her stomach and she sighed in arousal.

"You have an answer for…" Maka whimpered as Soul pulled her pants down and put his lips on her. She cocked her head back and pulled Soul up by his shirt to feel his lips on her lips. She leaped to wrap her legs around Soul's torso and pulled him closer to her.

"You are such a bad boy," Maka bemoaned in between kisses.

"The bad boy you fell in love with," Soul replied while smiling. He quickly carried her into his bedroom to resume from where they left off earlier in the evening.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. Make sure you all review and watch out for my later stories. The next one will be a doozy.


End file.
